In a time of crisis
by Evilkat23
Summary: It's the zombie apocalypse, Finch is missing and Reese is on a hunt to try and find his friend in this horrid time.


**OK! So this is for the POI fic calendar on tumblr, couple things I want to get out of the way, this is going to pre- season 4 for one main reason...I stopped watching at season four . I know 'why are you writing a fic when you missed an entire season?' For this reason. This fic is actually a revamp of an older poi fic I wrote which, of course, dated between season 2-3, so yeah, the library is still the main hideout for this one.**

Reese nuzzled his pillow closer to his face, he could hear his phone going off, he knew it was early in the morning, but still, if someone was calling him then he should answer. Slowly rolling over, he grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and answered it in a groggy voice.

"This better be important..."

"It is, Wonderboy." Came Fusco's familiar voice from the other line, John almost wanted to just hang up right then and go back to sleep, but, before he could Fusco spoke again. "Look, something is happening, the whole city is going up in flames. You need to get your butt outta town, and take Glasses with you if you can." Fusco told him.

John sleepily rubbed his eyes, for a moment, he was confused, but, as the sleepiness began to fade he became aware of the noises outside of his apartment. A mix of screaming, cop sirens, and gunshots. Getting up from his bed, he pulled his curtain back and almost dropped his phone at the site in front of him. When Fusco told him the city was in flames, he wasn't kidding. Many buildings were ablaze shrouding the city in smoke. Looking down at the people, he could see them all turning on each other, they were either shooting one another, or just plain out attacking one another like animals.

"You there, Wonderboy?" Fusco asked after a couple seconds.

"What the hell is going on?" Reese demanded grabbing a pair of clothes and hurriedly putting them on as Fusco responded,

"I don't know, all I know is that there something about a virus going around and everyone just went crazy."

Once dressed, Reese grabbed his gun and as many bullets as he could carry.

"A virus?" Reese asked, keeping his gun close as he cautiously opened his door and looked around. "I don't think people would be going this crazy over the flu, Fusco, so please, elaborate?" Reese asked with a warning growl. Fusco took in a deep breath.

"People are dying...and coming back to life...They...eat each other. Is that Elaborate enough for you?" Fusco asked him back, Reese stood there in the hall for a moment before continuing.

"I have to get to Finch..." Reese mumbled to Fusco and hung up with even saying goodbye. Quickly dialing Finch's number, it didn't surprise him that he got voicemail on the first ring. Hurrying down the stairs, he rushed outside, he was instantly bombarded by noise. People yelling, screaming, groaning, gunshots ringing out, helicopters up above everyone, and cars rushing the streets. With his gun in his hand, he made his way down the street. Not wanting to be noticed, he ran, the library wasn't too far, besides, by the look of it, the sidewalk was safer anyway.

Turning a corner, he stopped dead in his tracks as a person started to hobble up to him. It was a woman, she had her head down, her long blond hair covering most of her face as she just swayed from side to side.

"Ma'am?" Reese asked, noting her that her clothes were in disarray, torn to shreds, he could see she was bleeding, mainly from, what looked like, a bit chuck of flesh that's been ripped out of her neck. Though it was hard to hear over the other sounds from around them, Reese picked up on her groaning. It was low and almost animalistic.

With little warning, the woman rushed him, growling and snarling. Taken aback, Reese dodged her just barely, she came at him again, then, Reese soon realized, she was trying to bite him, going for anything she can. She managed to grab ahold of his arm, before she could bite him, he shot her with his pistol. Aiming only for her leg, however, that didn't even phase the woman as she went to bring her teeth down on his arm. However, a loud gunshot rang out, and next thing John knew, he was covered in her blood, as whoever shot her, got her right in the head. She went down with a sickening thud, and started to bleed more from the wound now in her skull.

"You ok there, man?" A familiar voice asked, looking up, Reese could only blink as he stared at Leon Tao, the smaller man shaking as he held a pistol shakily in his hand.

"Leon?" Reese asked, slightly dumbstruck at the sight of Leon. He'd never picture Leon owning a gun, much less using it. Leon swallowed hard and nodded his head stiffly.

"Y-Yeah...I...She's the third one I killed today...I don't know what they are...But they aren't even human..." Leon breathed, taking a cautionary step towards Reese.

"I have to go." Reese said suddenly, remembering about Finch, and the fact that he probably had Bear with him. At least Finch had some form of protection.

"W-Wait!" Leon yelled, and he started to follow Reese.

"I'm coming with you. No way I'm doing this alone, man." Leon huffed, following behind Reese, trying his best to keep up with the ex-CIA agent. Normally, Reese would argue, telling Leon to stay out of his way. But, after what he just saw...He couldn't really think of a reason why he shouldn't bring him.

"So, where are we going?" Leon asked, still having troubles keeping up with Reese. They stopped momentarily when a ford pick up blew through an intersection, crashing into a nearby building, no doubt instantly killing the driver inside. Reese tore himself away from the scene and kept walking.

"The library, I have to see if Finch is there and Ok." Reese responded as they hurried down the street, knowing the library was just around the corner. A bit of concern washed over him as he saw and orange glow in the distance.

"The library? But that..." Leon paused as they turned the corner, Reese looked on in shock as he slowly and numbly looked up at the building. "...Was one of the first things that caught on fire..." Leon finished as the two of them looked up at the building ablaze before them. Red and orange flames spewing out of it's windows. Hand covering his mouth in shock, Reese had to take a step back from all of this,

"Finch..." Reese looked down at the stoop of the library steps, that's when he noticed something, an envelope, sitting neatly on the top step. Running to it, ignoring Leon's cries for him to get away from the burning building. Reese picked up the envelope and opened it. Inside was just a single piece of paper, and on that paper were six words that gave Reese hope.

 **I'm alive and so is Bear.**

Exhaling a sigh of relief, Reese looked over to Leon, the small man looking very frightened, Reese then looked up at the burning building and narrowed his eyes, determination filling his heart, he made a promise right there,

"Finch, I will find you..."


End file.
